Portable electronic devices such as tablets, personal computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like may receive voice and/or data services from a telecommunications service provider. The telecommunications service provider may offer services and subscription plans under a brand or a number of brands. The subscription plans and services offered under one brand may be different than another brand, and the brand associated with the device may be reflected on the exterior components of the device such as the battery cover or screen border.